oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamamah Al Zarqa
Yamama al Zarqa is an assassin and founding member of the Drawn Sword division of the Revolutionary Army. A beautiful woman with a promising future, she was once the daughter of a noble in Alabasta. Known for her beautiful eyes which rivaled the skies above, she became the item of the men other other houses. Some said that her eyes were the gift of gods for, since birth, she always possessed the ability to just know things. They desired not only her beauty, but the immense political power her family carried. When word of a living goddess born in the realm of man reached Mary Geoise, a Celestial Dragon descended upon Alabasta and requested her life. She refused his offer. Although this arranged marriage would have ensured the Yamama tribe eternal riches, she valued her freedom over the materialistic riches of this realm. Dishonored, the Celestial Dragon had her tribe’s possessions stripped and her bloodline cursed to poverty. Unable to forgive his daughter, her father blinded Zarqa Al Yamama with potent acid. She barely escaped with her life. But her eyes and the ability to count the stars were lost forever. However, it was within darkness that she found the light that guided her life. Zarqa Al Yamama could still see the universe around her but with greater clarity. It was a unique sensory skill which allowed the young beauty to expand her influence outside of her body. And without the limitation of her eyesight, this unique power grew in strength. Still, Zarqa Al Yamama resented the world for allowing such a hateful person to reign. She began to perform terrorist activities against the nobles of her home. Soon, the blue eyed goddess became a legend among the ones who once desired her hand. It was during this time she consumed the Sui Sui no Mi, which amplified her prowess. Several years later, Zarqa ran into an individual who shared her views towards the world. Their desire to change it into the ideal realm ruled by a democratic society with a government which monitors noble activity lead to the creation of The Drawn Sword of Wholeness. Currently, she serves as the righteous blade of the division. Hurra Al Sayyid, due to his troubling actions in Paradise, became one of the most sought after criminal with a bounty of 60,000,000 Appearance Personality The idea that a women could potentially grow to determine her own faith is a taboo belief even among nobles. She is a being cursed with irresistible exotic beauty. Skin kissed by the sun of Alabasta and a heart as warm as the sands. However, the horrific incident which caused her great pain lead to the spoiling of her heart. She began to resent the idea of tradition. So much so, she decided to claim her destiny from the heavens above. Another side effect of this tragedy is the mysterious aura she displahys around strangers. She appears as an obedient assassin waiting to strike whatever her captain commands. A sharp mouthed, brash yet truthful warrior who exist without a heart. For the eyes which were the window’s to her soul lost their color a decade before. This silent aura has caused others to label her a demon. An enigmatic existence which can phase through solids and bring the souls of her enemies with her. However, once she warms to those who pledge their friendship, she becomes a loyal spirit who would sooner die than watch her friends suffer. Zaqar stands with the firmness of a mountain yet the beauty of the tree. A warm motherly figure who desires to save all those from the sins of her past. Still, Zarqa has a twisted enjoyment of killing, something Sayyid often notes after she compliments her mission. To her, she views life as nothing more than a step in a never ending cycle. Her favorite game are those who are corrupt and tainted. Her actions and unique powers have made her into a boogeyman among marines. A purple haired spirit who will rise and strike all who defy the idea of Justice. However, Zarqa displays a merciful love for the innocent civilians of the world. She has begged her captain to help defend those in need. Allowing her to secretly sabotage those threatening the freedom of humanity. Contrarily, Zarqa possesses the immense hatred for the World Government and the World Nobles that her captain exhibits. She enjoys in their suffering and has displayed the desire to torture a World Noble.... Relationships Crew Revolutionary Army Enemies Abilities and Powers Overview Zarqa is a considerable member of the Drawn Sword of Wholeness. Considered by many their primary form of offense, her ruthlessness coupled with her perfectly amalgamated abilities has made her an opponent worth fearing. However, as opposed to other members of the Revolutionary Army, Zarqa is an existence that relies on secrecy. She lacks the destructive power of others but makes up for it in a mastery of stealth and murder. Her frame, demeanor and aura makes it easy for those to overlook her. Allowing her to take the advantage of surprise Zarqa is the spirit of loyalty. The heart which beats for the justice she was denied as a child. And such, has been known to possess unrivaled potential. As with other members of the Drawn Sword Division, Zarqa utilizes a Devil Fruit which lacks any outright offensive applications. It is the combination of this power with her natural skill set that has made her a danger to the World Government. Physical Abilities Zarqa is an assassin skilled in the art of deception and deceit. She utilizes tactics meant to epitomize her small stature and amplify her choice of weaponry while maneuvering around her opponent in search of valuable targets. Zarqa claims that the power of perseverance is the source of all strength, and such she refuses to surrender. Her physical strength is impressive for someone of her stature. As she is able to cut through material as tough as steel utilizing her bladed weaponry. However, she lacks the outright strength that other heavy hitters possess. This is due to body being a weapon meant for agility and maneuverability. She is able to dance throughout the battlefield, dodging both oncoming and potential threats. Zarqa becomes a flickering shadow slithering through enemies until she reaches her target. And with the powers of the Sui Sui no Mi, she essentially gains access to three dimensional movement. Zarqa displays exceptional agility and balance, dancing atop the tightest of wires and skipping across sand without disturbing the surface. Together with Sayyid, two of the components of the Drawn Sword are known for their exceptional infiltration abilities. Fighting Style Zarqa learned her combat style during her time in Alabasta, where trained assassins of the sands utilized the environment as a weapon. After the betrayal committed by her father, Zarqa spent a large amount of time training beneath the leaders of the Nizari of Alabasta. Her innate mastery over the spiritual third eye made her valuable for missions. So after teaching her their marital form and spiritual guidances, she became a threat capable of infiltrating even the most strengthened holds. Zarqa’s fighting style focuses on one strike kills or gradual weakening so that the death strike becomes available. While she enjoys the art of murder, she does not rejoice in it through pleasure. But rather strikes her opponent with a blank face. Her style of combat utilizes quick, explosive movements to find the most advantageous striking areas. Sbe launches herself across the immediate area while scanning her opponent’s physical reactions. Zarqa epitomizes the importance of analyzation and details. For she optimizes on the smallest wound and can turn a scratch into a fatal infection. Without her weaponry, Zarqa is skilled in throwing based martial form. Rather than resist and fight a futile battle of strength, she uses her smaller stature to redirect energy. Thus when her opponent strikes, she grabs ahold of their body and transform their strength against them. Toxicology Knowledge Alabasta is known for thousands upon thousands of different species of poisonous insects and plants. And such, she is skilled in the art of toxicology. So much so she carries along with her several different poisons meant to achieve different effects. She also has their respective antidotes in case a situation arises. Her knowledge of toxicology is enough that she can often identify a poison based on the symptoms and the corresponding duration. Devil Fruit Zarqa consumed a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit named the Sui-Sui no Mi. From it, she obtained the power to swim through solid matter as if maneuvering through liquid, a feat thought impossible by other Devil Fruit users. During submergence, the physical matter around her is given a liquid property which allows her to move as if in water itself. However, the area which she is swimming through remains solid towards those without the fruit's powers. The most useful application of the fruit is the ability to maneuver in a three dimensional manner, essentially disregarding gravity as she can swim left right and even upwards without the slightest hinderance. Zarqa has jumped upwards, latched her hands to a ceiling and pulled herself through the above floor. She describes the sensation as if she is beneath water, floating and twisting with the utmost elegance. Her blindness and mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki allows her to remain submerged for large periods of time while keeping track of the surface world. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Zarqa was blessed by the God’s of Alabasta with an extremely sensitive third eye. During her childhood, her parents and those around would state that her soft lavander eyes could see approaching armies from across the seas. She always knew who was around her and was often called impossible to surprise. It was a frightening ability that caused surrounding nobles to desire her hand in marriage. However, this innate talent was actually hindered by her eyesight. While her body could see far beyond the limitations of the human eye, her brain would rely more on the direct information. It was only after she lost her eyesight that she could truly see. She exist in a world of darkness surrounded by stars of varying colors. These aura range in varying sizes and allow her to differentiate people with insane clarity. They emit a certain energy that resembles their inner emotions, mental status and health. It also surpasses the boundaries of the physical realm, granting her a 360 degree field of vision that encompasses the three dimensional length of an entire ship. She can measure a person’s physical and mental strength as well well as their threat level. Without her eyesight, however, she is unable to obtain the premonitions that skilled Kenbunshoku Haki users possess. Instead, this takes the form of a danger sense that hijacks her body. The endangered area receives a tingling sensation which, when picked up by her reflexes, hijacks her motor functions in order to avoid the threat. This is a subconscious occurrences, causing Zarqa to often find herself reacting without properly assessing the situation. But by abandoning her conscious mind through battle, she is able to enter a state of spiritual comprehension. One that allows her body and the six sense to interact without her conscious limiting her. Ultimately severing considerable time off of her reaction time. Although it often relies on the killing intent of her opponent, she is able to discern the attacks through minute fluctuations. So while murderous threats are an open book for Zarqa, she is able to even discern the most spiritual of warriors. The range of her senses are considerable for her skill level. However, she can increase the affected area through meditation. By abandoning her other senses and focusing all her physical power to her Mind Rope, she is able to even follow a specific person as they maneuver through an island. She is known to use this in order to watch members of the Drawn Sword so that she can provide the proper support. Weapons Poisons *'Red-Streaked Scorpio Poison': *'Yellow Skull Poison': *'Alabstian Fire-Water': Quotes Bounty |} Trivia References